1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle fender, and more particularly to a double wing bicycle fender, wherein the fender main body can be rolled up on a shaft or can stretch out at both sides of the shaft to increase the effective width of the fender, which not only saves space but is aesthetically pleasing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle fender is mounted above the wheels of a bicycle to protect rider from mud, dust and road debris. Most of the existing types of the bicycle fenders are arc-shaped, and this arc-shaped type of bicycle fender is only as wide as the width of the wheels as long as it can cover the wheels. However, the fender will be too narrow to fully block the splashing of water or mud when riding through mud or puddles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.